It's About Time
by Levi Genesis
Summary: Oneshot. Levi and Erwin have been spending a lot of time together. Erwin thinks it's about time he makes a move. Sort of lemon. No actual frickle-frackling, though. But other stuff!


Levi's shuffling through papers the first time Erwin comes in. The door swings with a tiny creak and Levi's eyes raise to meet the other's, noticing the small amusement. He scoffs and looks down, because Erwin only comes into the office to do his work. Pen meets paper and he scribbles away, signatures or fake opinions. He couldn't care less, as long as he got the work done. Going against what they say would lead to more paperwork - and they don't really care about what Levi thinks, anyways. They just hope he agrees because it would be easier to get what they want. Even without his approval they could easily change things in the walls.

It's mainly just the expeditions they have a say in, and whenever Levi uncovers one of those papers, he immediately tells them no. We won't go. The response is immediate and strong, but no one in the Corps really cares, as long as they can go home to see their family. Erwin and him hold off the inevitable for almost three months before they force it upon him. Not even a signature space, just a 'you're going outside of the walls for information' and the deal is sealed. He feels his fist clench on his own accord, and looks up at the curious gaze.

"What?" He asks Erwin, a little too quick, a little snappy.

"Are you alright?" The other softly asks. Levi grunts. He expected this kind of kindness but he doesn't want it.

"Yes." He states, and returns to his paperwork, but then Erwin is moving closer and the warmth in his face and body all of a sudden has to be forcefully willed away through a pinch to the skin. Erwin's skeptical gaze sweeps over him, he can feel it, and a slight shiver comes over him. He wills Erwin away, doesn't want him seeing him weak, but he leans in closer, cocks his head, glimmering eyes watching him with purpose.

"Something's wrong." Erwin says quietly, and Levi raises a brow. A concerned look shines from Erwin's eyes and warmth pools in his stomach. Erwin looks extra smart today, now that Levi has a reason to inspect him closer. His uniform is freshly ironed and pressed, his hair is slicked neatly and his face is clear of blemishes, skin almost gleaming in the light. He's beautiful, and Levi can't push back the admiration and attraction in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." He says quickly after a pause. He'd forgotten the expectant gaze Erwin has given him. Erwin watches him with disbelief, but he doesn't say anything. Levi sighs and looks back down, and soon Erwin returns to his own desk. Levi hears him sort through papers and he sighs, dragging a hand through his hair. This'll be a long day; he knows it.

Levi's desk sits by a window, specifically on his left side, so whenever he needs to relax he can sit back from his papers and stare out at the bustling life inside the walls. And so he does. The first glance tells him it's a lot better out there than it is in the damp, musky office. Sunshine dyes the grass a yellowy green, and a few groups of young girls and boys are walking about, making jokes. A couple near Levi's own age sit on a bench not far from his window, holding hands. He sighs; once upon a time he had the very same, but she's gone, now. She wasn't ever his, either way. But she doesn't affect him as much as Erwin does, now.

As the birds chirp cheerfully outside and he watches the clouds drift over the area, he thinks of the male. The strong jawline, fair features, silky hair and immaculate hygiene. He'd started smelling like soap after the first year of working with Levi. It told him Erwin was looking after himself, and he'd also started looking after Levi. The occasional touches, concerned glances, unreturned favours he always gave to Levi. 'No need to repay me,' He'd say with a smile, offering out Levi's favourite kind of tea. He likes his tea black, no sweetness to it apart from the natural sugars in the tea, which are too weak to really be noticed. Erwin cooks, too, and he cleans almost as well as Levi now that he's put Erwin through extensive training. Erwin trained him to fight, Levi taught him to properly clean his house. Oh, the first time he saw Erwin's house ... or rather pig sty. He shudders mid-thought, and then looks up at the soft blue eyes and the owner of them, the very same golden-head.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Erwin asks, with an almost too-knowing smile. Levi offers a small 'tch' in reply, and moves to resume his paperwork. A hand on the signature space cuts him short.  
"Get out of my way, Erwin." Levi says irritatedly.  
"No."  
"Ugh." Levi responds, and stands, heading off towards the bathroom. He could do with a splash of water to get his head back into focus. Maybe he'd have some more tea, he muses, maybe it'd take my mind off the bastard.

He's stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and Levi almost turns to slap him, but then Erwin's arms suddenly wrap around him and pull him closer. Any normal person would push him away, but he can't think to, won't move. His body won't let him move. Erwin's head rests on his shoulder, and the warmth spreading through his own body begins to burn and he doesn't know if this is lust, attraction, or what, only that he's never felt it before.  
"Oh, Levi." Erwin says, his tone quiet, to make Levi strain to listen. And he does, turns his head, and is greeted by the kindest and most perfect smile he's ever seen. It crinkles Erwin's eyes and Levi thinks he may cry and hug the male if he continues watching, purely because of how happy it makes him feel.  
"Erwin?" Levi whispers, through the haze. He was confused, even through his joy.  
"Do you like me?" He responds. Levi doesn't know what to say, pulls away, walks to his desk, tears pricking his eyes. Was this the feeling he'd felt since working with Erwin? Was this what made him keep his faith, and to get through the grief, the sadness of the deaths of the ones he loved? It was because Erwin was there, through it all, and the love for him was - still is - stronger than it ever had been. The realisation hits him hard; he looks up again. Erwin followed him, as per usual, and for once he isn't so much irritated by it. He wants to just stand up and hug him, kiss him, so he does.

He stands, leans in and wraps both hands around the taller's waist, pulls him down. On his toes he can easily kiss the blonde so he does, and lets a few tears slip. Erwin returns the kiss with love, saying nothing. Sometimes he doesn't, and Levi appreciates that. They never really need to say anything. He deepens the kiss and gently urges Erwin into it, a hand sliding up to his neck that he didn't realise he'd moved until it slips into Erwin's hair. Erwin backs him up until he's leaning backwards over the desk. The other's hips lean into his and it feels oh so good, the warmth, knowing he's with him and won't leave. Joy overwhelms him and he pulls Erwin closer by his shoulders. The desk creaks under the weight of both men, but Levi couldn't care less. Something akin to a moan rips past his lips at the feeling of teeth at his neck, kisses at the flesh and gentle nips, rendering him a mess as a hand slips under his shirt.

"Oh god," He says quietly, "Erwin, what came over us-" He's hushed by a kiss as Erwin gently presses his hips against Levi's and rocks. A groan's emitted by Erwin and Levi returns it with a whimper; the press of his growing erection against his own, the friction, it's all too good. He'd not been touched like this, so intimately, in so long. It feels like heaven and he raises his body, seeks out more of the delicious friction. Obscene purrs and mewls come from his throat he didn't think himself capable of and Erwin buries his face in his neck, pants against his neck, hot and damp with kisses and well-placed bites. A lick at his jugular causes an especially dirty noise to come out and he lets out a laugh. He just laughs, breathy but still enthusiastic, for how they'd even ever got into this, he had no clue. Erwin snickers into his neck and then thrusts his hips down, shutting them both up at the jolt of electricity. Soon enough he lifts his head and looks Levi square in the eye.

"Clothes. Off, now." He says huskily, beginning to remove his jacket and undo the harness, rushed and unco-ordinated. Levi notices the way he acts and smirks. He got him into this state, heated and desperate. He likes that, but knows he's in a far worse state. A hand snakes down to the bottom button of his shirt - he'd taken the jacket off and harness earlier since the room was so stuffy - and begins ripping off the buttons one by one, until he can pull off the cloth and work on tugging off his pants and boxers. Erwin gets down to his boxers by the time he's got his shoes and socks off, and Levi briefly marvels at his speed. He's served a long time to be able to just take that uniform off without much hassle. He's broke out of the brief thought by a hand wrapping around his erection, the weeping length twitching in the other's grasp. Levi bucks his hips with a gasp as Erwin offers a slow stroke.

"Bastard." Levi grits as Erwin strokes him at a leisurely pace, before tugging down his own boxers. The length that springs free is one of the longest he's ever seen, and his eyes widen. He wants to worship it, give him all of him, but Erwin's focusing on him and it feels so good. All the scars and callouses of Erwin's palms gives him a friction he didn't think was possible, but the rough, big hand on his cock was driving him mad. He throws back his head and pants at the cieling, cries out, digs his fingers into the woodwork below them. He watches Erwin as he leans his head down towards his cock and Levi smirks at the sheen of sweat on the male, the way his hair is already half ruined, and how his eyes are dilated and only show a thin ring of blue from the arousal he's facing.

"Erwin, you don't need to-" His protest is cut short by the warmth and wetness devouring his member. It starts as a hot tongue around the head, causing his hips to roll and rock into the air and his tongue. Erwin's tongue moves down around his length and swirls, making a long line up the underside to which his hips stutter faintly and he lets out a sultry moan, loud and uncovered. He only hopes the door's locked. Then Erwin goes further, even further than Levi thought he'd go, hollows his cheeks and takes the length in, right down to the tuft of hair that he nuzzles into. Clean, just like the rest of him, he knows. His hips raise and buck into the waiting mouth, thrusting into the wetness and causing Erwin to gag a few times before getting the hang of it. The slam of his hips as he goes back and forth against the table coupled with the creaking and the obscene sounds coming from the room, one would know from the other side of the building what the two were getting up to. Muffled groans escape Erwin, and Levi props himself up, still fucking into Erwin's mouth, and smirks. Erwin strokes himself, and although Levi feels quite smug, it's fucking hot. He feels his balls tighten against his form. A hand tangles into Erwin's head to pull him off, but it's ignored, he isn't strong enough against the willing mouth, and everything builds up so deliciously but frighteningly fast. His hips start to pump and the vibrations of Erwin's moans around his cock push him over the edge.

"E-Erwin!" He cries as his hips stutter and then still, releasing into Erwin's mouth as he thows his head back, and Erwin swallows greedily around his length before pulling off, panting in his breathless, euphoric state, and then his hand moves faster and Levi looks down as he finishes, meets his gaze as Erwin lets out a whisper of Levi's name and then a long moan. He thrusts into that warmth, the warmth of his palm and fingers as Levi's name lingers on his lips in a silent plea, and then he's gone. Erwin comes over his chest, chin and legs, and through it all he watches Levi. Then when he's done he reaches blindly for him, pulls Levi into a kiss.

Levi pulls him closer, and then onto the desk, still catching his breath. His eyes slip shut as Erwin lies down and he places his head on his chest. The mess has to be cleaned, but he can wait for a while first. Erwin doesn't seem to care much, either. Erwin nuzzles into his hair, he wraps both arms around the bulky, bare man. He felt at home, with a strong male for protection and comfort, like a huge pillow. He acted like a teddy, either way.

"Levi?" Erwin whispered.  
"Mmm?"  
"Are we ... ?"  
"Together? It's about time, isn't it?" Levi smiles against Erwin's chest, and a deep chuckle vibrates in his chest and against Levi's ear. Erwin strokes a hand through Levi's hair and he thinks that's his reply, and Levi lets go and falls into slumber, Erwin's name whispered into the air.


End file.
